Forever Red
by Dr.Tommy Olivers shadow
Summary: This is the sequel to Tommy sings about Kimberly when he gets her break up letter. It's five years later and Tommy goes to the Forever Red mission, then there is a party at Jason's and Trini's house.
1. Chapter 1

{This is Forever Red. I decided to have the episode with Kim's letter and Forever Red Two different stories because I'm doing the whole season of Dino Thunder.}

[Tommy and Kimberly are now almost done college and Tommy is working with Anton Mercer. Tommy decided to take his family to Angel Grove for the twins sixth birthday, they are staying at a hotel in Angel Grove because the family moved to ReefSide. Tommy and Kimberly are also married.]

Kimberly is in the pool with the twins while Tommy reads the paper because he just ate some pizza and Kim nagged him about waiting until he can swim. Bulk and Skull gave the kids some free ice cream. Bulk's phone rings and when he answers it he walks over to Tommy.

Excuse me Tommy but you have a phone call. Bulk says handing him the phone.

Hello? Tommy asks

While he is on the phone Kimberly and the twins get out of the pool, when they walk over to Tommy he hangs up the phone with a sign.

Who was that handsome? Kim asks taking the seat next to him

Oh it was Anton. Tommy lied

What did he want?

He is in Angel Grove and he wants me to give him a tour of the town.

You want us to go?

No you and the kids enjoy today, I'll be back late ok?

Ok.

They kiss and Tommy goes to his jeep and drives to NASADA. When he pulls up and goes to the hanger he hears Andros say that they were all brought together by a veteran ranger. He walked in and heard one of the reds ask who he was.

That's Tommy Oliver the red Zeo power ranger. TJ says

I thank you all for coming and not telling your teammates, girlfriends, and wives. If it is needed we have a safe house if they find out about this. Tommy tells the reds who shiver at the thought of the others finding out.

My team knows I'm here, I'm Cole. Cole says

Well you're lucky Cole because if the females find out the rest of us are in danger.

I feel bad for you guys.

I'm not forcing you guys to go but if you want to and risk your life from the girls.

I'm in. Carter says

So are we. Wes says for him and Eric

I will go anywhere to protect earth. Cole says

Not even a question. TJ says

Then let's go then. Tommy says

How are we getting there? Cole asks

In this. Lights in the hanger turn on to show the Astro megaship mark two. This is the Astro megaship mark two the fastest ship in the galaxy strait off of the converter belts from K-O 35. Andros says feeling proud

The other reds stare at it in amazement [Other than TJ and Tommy] they started walking towards the ship.

Wait wasn't there another red ranger on earth? Andros asks

Yes he probably couldn't get away from his wife. Tommy said

Wait guys do you hear that? Cole says listening to something and runs to the exit.

The others run after him, they see a motorcycle pull up and stop. The driver takes off his helmet to reveal Jason the first red ranger. Jason puts his helmet down and walks over to the line of reds and looks at them, he stops in front of Tommy with a smile they do their hand shake.

I thought you wouldn't be able to get away from Trini. Tommy says with a smile

Well you know her she likes to be the little interrogator. Jason says still smiling

They take off from the base to head to the moon. The rangers were shown the kitchen, bedrooms, and the Simi deck. Jason, Tommy, Carter and Cole were getting something to eat.

So Tommy how did you get away from my little sister? Jason asks sitting down with a sandwich.

I told her that Anton called and wanted a tour of the town. Tommy says sitting down next to him with a Pepsi.

I don't understand why are you guys afraid of the females on your team. Cole asks sitting across from them by Carter

You should be lucky rookie that you have never dealt with the furry of the females on your team. It seems that it is some weird power genetics but the all of the girls seem to have a furry streak in them and when that comes out one word RUN! Jason tells him

Now I really feel bad for you guys. Cole says taking a sip of his drink.

Well Tommy here has twins so Kimberly will be after him.

Who's Kimberly?

Earths first pink ranger, then you got my wife Trini earths first yellow ranger.

I'll name the females for you. Tommy said

You know them all? Cole asks

Yes I've been doing a diary on all of the rangers here on earth with the exception of the Aquitarinan rangers. Now let me think Jason already names Kim and Trini, so then you have Aisha, Kathrine, Tanya, Cassie, Ashely, Kendrix, Maya, Karone, Kelsey, Dana from Carter's team, then Jen and Katie from Wes's team that Eric is also on. Tommy told him

I meet Jen and Katie.

Did they go back to the future?

No they didn't.

Oh boy then they know about this mission we are so dead when we get back if this mission doesn't kill us first.

After the mission to the moon the guys landed back at NASADA. They lived through the mission only to pray that the females don't kill them. Tommy thanked the reds, gave them the safe house location, and left.

[Kimberly's pov.]

I can't believe he lied to me. Kimberly thought as she drove to NASADA, she got a phone call from Jen the pink Time Force ranger telling her about the mission.

Mommy. Trinity says

Yes sweetie? Kim says looking back at the twins

Please don't be mad at daddy, he wanted to have all the rangers go but the man said the NA-SA-DA man told him only let the reds go because they didn't want to make a huge panic.

Did you use your telepathy? Kim asked the twins somehow got telepathy.

It slipped.

Please don't make him sleep on the couch either. Jason said

Your sister told you didn't she?

Yes after daddy left.

Can I at least yell at him? Kim asked her kids

The twins talked to each other through their telepathy.

Yes. Both twins said

Kim pulled up to the gate to see the other females there.

Hey girls. Kim says getting out and letting the twins out.

Hi Kimberly, Jason, Trinity. Trini said walking up to them with Aisha, Kat, and Tanya.

So where are the reds at?

They are on the other side of the base. Aisha pointed down to the other side.

Hey where are the twins? Kat asks

They should be right here. Kim looks around.

I think they went to their father. Tanya said

[Back with the reds]

Just as Tommy started walking away he saw two small forms running towards his direction.

Daddy! Both twins yell seeing him

Tommy stops and stares at his kids as they run up to him and hug him. The other reds go aw.

Jason James Oliver and Trinity Ann Oliver did you run off without telling your mother? Tommy says angry but he hold both of his kids.

Yes but we couldn't wait to see your mother? Tommy says angry but he hold both of his kids.

Yes but we couldn't wait to see you, Trinity started

Mom was busy talking to aunt Trini, Aisha, Kat, and Tanya. Jason finishes

What did I tell you two about running off from us?

Not to. Both twins says

Well until the female rangers get here you want to meet the other reds?

Yah! Both said

Tommy walked back over to the reds he caught Jason's I was the one doing all the work while he was at the Juice Bar kissing on Kimberly.

Jason Lee Shut it and greet your niece and nephew.

Hi Uncle Jase. Both twins said as Tommy handed them to Jase

Hi you two. Jase said hugging the two and put them on the ground.

Jason, and Trinity meet the other red rangers I'm going from left to right ok?

Ok.

This is TJ, Andros, Leo, Carter, Wes, Eric and Cole. They are your ranger uncles. Jase tells them

Who is that standing over there under the tree? Trinity asks

That is Aurico he is the red alien ranger. Tommy tells them

Aurico looks over to them and waves at them the twins wave back.

He looks cool. Jason J. says

Eric walks over to the twins.

Hello I'm your uncle Eric.

The twins say hello and hug him.

See Eric the twins like you. Wes says laughing.

Hi Uncle Wes. Jason says

Hello.

The other reds [except Aurico] got hugs from the twins. Trinity goes back over back over to Eric, Eric picks her up.

You like your uncle Eric don't you Trinity? Tommy says with a smile on his face

Yes. Trinity says and kisses Eric on the cheek

There was a flash of light, the reds turn to see the females standing there behind Tommy and Jase, it was Kimberly who took the picture. The boys ran but they found out that they were surrounded.

Eric hands Trinity to Tommy and backs away into Taylor.

Hi. All the boys say.

You guys are in trouble. All the females say.

Cole Evens, Leo Corbet, and Aurico you three are free to go. Kimberly says

The three and the twins are escorted out of the circle by Alyssa, Kendrix, and Delphine.

The girls introduced themselves to the twins, as the guys were getting yelled at and smacked. The guy who told Andros to only bring the red went over them and he got yelled at and smack too.

Jason and Trinity let this be a lesson to the two of you tell your teammates and you Jason tell your girlfriend or wife who is a ranger. Alyssa tells them

The girls grabbed their red and dragged them back to the cars. Kimberly and Tommy walk over and take their kids and leave too. When they got back to the hotel room Kimberly kisses Tommy.

Not that I don't love that but I thought you were mad at me? Tommy asks Kim

I am mad but I mad because you didn't tell me where you really went and I got scared when Jen calls me and tell me that you went to the moon to stop Serpentera and what's left of the machine empire's generals. Kim says as she starts crying

Tommy pulls him to her and sits down on their bed, the twins hugs them both while their mother cries.

Momma please don't cry. The twins say

Kimberly and Tommy hugs the twins in a family hug.

Trini invited us to a ranger get together and barbeque this Saturday. Kim says after she calms down.

We are going. Tommy says and kisses her again.

The twins go EW, Tommy and Kimberly laughs and kisses them each then gets the twins ready for bed.

[Saturday at Jase's and Trini's]

The Oliver's pulled up to the house to see a black suv, a yellow Humvee, and a bunch of red cars with Trini's yellow car.

They got out and went to the back where the party was being held. The twins were the center of attention. Trinity went straight to Eric.

Hi Uncle Eric. Trinity says hugging him.

Hi Trinity, this is my girlfriend Taylor she's the yellow on Cole's team. Eric said hugging her back Taylor this is Trinity your ranger niece she is Tommy and Kimberly's daughter with her twin Jason.

Hi Aunt Taylor. Trinity said and she hugged her

Hello Trinity. Taylor said hugging her back

Jason ran up to her sister.

Trinity. Jason said trying to catch his breath

What Jason? She asks him

Uncle Jase said he has ice cream. Jason finally caught his breath

Ok, meet Aunt Taylor she is the yellow on Uncle Cole's team she and Uncle Eric are dating. Trinity says

Hello Aunt Taylor. Jason says

Hi Jason. Taylor said the twins both ran to Jase and they got ice cream.

When the twins were done eating their ice cream they decided to play with their ball they brought. They were having fun until Jason tripped and fell on a rock.

Jason. Trinity yelled

Tommy and Kimberly ran over to see what was wrong. Tommy touched Jason's leg and felt that he broke his leg.

He broke his leg. Tommy told Kim.

We need to get him to the hospital. Kim said

Billy who ran over heard. We ninjetti can heal him.

Good idea we brought Zordon back to life so why couldn't we fix a bone? Tommy said

Tommy picked his son up and carried him back to the house while Kim and Billy got the other ninjetti. Trinity went in to see if her brother would be alright, the rest of the ninjetti walked in and went to the couch where Jason was laying.

Trinity could you hold your brother's leg down for us please. Kim asked

Sure mommy. Trinity said

When Trinity held her brother's leg down the others got into a circle and did the same thing they did for Zordon. There was a flash of light and when it died down there was a light green and dark green ninjetti in the place of the twins, Kim looked at the two little ninjetti and she fainted but Tommy caught her.

Daddy why did mommy faint? Trinity asked

Sis you have some cool looking outfit on and my leg doesn't hurt anymore. Jason said sitting up

You have a cool outfit on too brother. Trinity said

Um, well that was unexpected. Rocky said looking at them

Before you explain anything Billy let me wake Kim up. Tommy said placing his wife down. Hey beautiful it's time to wake up.

Kimberly opened her eyes. Please tell me our kids are not ninjetti.

I'm afraid they are. Aisha said

Kim stood up and looked at her kids and she noticed their animal coins on the front were birds. The eagle and the hawk, great my kids are ninjetti.

Well at least they got birds and nothing like mine. Adam said

Billy please explain what happened? Kim said

Well it seems that your kids had their own ninjetti power and our combined power awakened their power. Billy said

Daddy why do me and Trinity have these outfits? Jason asks

Well you and your sister seem to have ninjetti powers which is something we grownups in the room have. Let's show them guys. Tommy said

They all morphed into their ninjetti suits and the twins stared at the adults.

Uncle Adam has the frog, Aunt Aisha has the bear, Uncle Billy has the wolf, Uncle Rocky has the ape, I have the falcon and your mom has the crane. Tommy told them

What do I have? Both twins asked

Well Jason you have the eagle and Trinity you have the hawk. Kim said

How do we get out of these? Jason asks

They show them how to demorph and the twins did the same, they went out and told everyone the good news and had the twins promise that they will never tell anyone about their identities.

So is the food ready yet I'm starving. Rocky asks

Rocko you are always hungry. Adam says

Yes the food is done, reds you guys go last. Trini said

What why? All the reds yell.

You guys have bottomless pits for stomachs. Trini said

Does that include me? Both Tommy and Jason ask

Yes you both are reds. Trini said

But Trini I was green then white before I became red. Tommy complained

Trini let him go with the others I'll make sure he doesn't get a lot before everyone else. Kim said

Fine. Trini said

Tommy kissed Kim and got in line with her and the twins.


	2. Chapter 2

[Saturday at Jase's and Trini's]

The Oliver's pulled up to the country house to see a black suv, a yellow Humvee, and a bunch of red cars with Trini's yellow car.

They got out and went to the back where the party was being held. The twins were the center of attention. Trinity went straight to Eric.

"Hi Uncle Eric". Trinity says hugging him.

"Hi Trinity, this is my girlfriend Taylor she's the yellow on Cole's team. Eric said hugging her back Taylor this is Trinity your ranger niece she is Tommy and Kimberly's daughter with her twin Jason".

"Hi Aunt Taylor". Trinity said and she hugged her

"Hello Trinity". Taylor said hugging her back

Jason ran up to her sister.

"Trinity". Jason said trying to catch his breath

"What Jason?" She asks him

"Uncle Jase said he has ice cream". Jason said as he finally caught his breath

"Ok, meet Aunt Taylor she is the yellow on Uncle Cole's team she and Uncle Eric are dating." Trinity says

"Hello Aunt Taylor". Jason says

"Hi Jason." Taylor said then watch the twins both ran to Jase and they got ice cream.

When the twins were done eating their ice cream they decided to play with their ball they brought. They were having fun until Jason tripped and fell on a rock.

"Jason!" Trinity yelled

Tommy and Kimberly ran over to see what was wrong. Tommy touched Jason's leg and felt that he broke his leg.

"He broke his leg. Tommy told Kim.

We need to get him to the hospital". Kim said

Billy who ran over heard her. "We ninjetti can heal him."

"Good idea we brought Zordon back to life so why can't we fix a bone?" Tommy said

Tommy picked his son up and carried him back to the house while Kim and Billy got the other ninjetti. Trinity went in to see if her brother would be alright, the rest of the ninjetti walked in and went to the couch where Jason was laying.

"Trinity could you hold your brother's leg down for us please." Kim asked

"Sure mommy." Trinity said

When Trinity held her brother's leg down the others got into a circle and did the same thing they did for Zordon. There was a flash of light and when it died down there was a light green and dark green ninjetti in the place of the twins, Kim looked at the two little ninjetti and she fainted but Tommy caught her.

"Daddy why did mommy faint?" Trinity asked

"Sis you have some cool looking outfit on and my leg doesn't hurt anymore". Jason said sitting up moving his leg

"You have a cool outfit on too brother". Trinity said

"Um, well that was unexpected". Rocky said looking at them

"Before you explain anything Billy let me wake Kim up." Tommy said placing his wife down. "Hey beautiful it's time to wake up."

Kimberly opened her eyes. "Please tell me our kids are not ninjetti."

"I'm afraid they are." Aisha said

Kim stood up and looked at her kids and she noticed their animal coins on the front were birds. "The eagle and the hawk, great my kids are ninjetti."

"Well at least they got birds and nothing like mine". Adam said

"Billy please explain what happened?" Kim said

"Well it seems that your kids had their own ninjetti power and our combined power awakened their power". Billy said

"Daddy why do me and Trinity have these outfits?" Jason asks

"Well you and your sister seem to have ninjetti powers which is something we grownups in the room have. Let's show them guys." Tommy said

They all morphed into their ninjetti suits and the twins stared at the adults.

"Uncle Adam has the frog, Aunt Aisha has the bear, Uncle Billy has the wolf, Uncle Rocky has the ape, I have the falcon and your mom has the crane." Tommy told them

"What do I have?" Both twins asked

"Well Jason you have the eagle and Trinity you have the hawk". Kim said

"How do we get out of these?" Jason asks

They show them how to demorph and the twins did the same, they went out and told everyone the good news and had the twin's promise that they will never tell anyone about their identities.

"So is the food ready yet I'm starving." Rocky asks

"Rocko you are always hungry." Adam says

"Yes the food is done, reds you guys go last". Trini said

"What why?" All the reds yell.

"You guys have bottomless pits for stomachs." Trini said

"Does that include me?' Both Tommy, Jason, and Eric ask

"Yes you both are reds and no for Eric." Trini said

"But Trini I was green then white before I became red". Tommy complained

"Trini let him go with the others I'll make sure he doesn't get a lot before everyone else and he can help the twins". Kim said

"Fine." Trini said

Tommy kissed Kim his thanks and got into line with his kids and the non-reds happily.

After everyone was done eating the adults played soft ball while the kids, Andros and Zhane watched.

"Go mom and dad!" Both twins yelled

Wes was up to bat and he made it to second base, then Billy was up to bat and he hit a home run. Everyone cheered for Billy because he wasn't really athletic, when hen he made it to home the originals all gave Billy a hug or a high five. After the game the ninjetti decided morph to show off, Rocky climbed a tall tree, Aisha and Billy started walking on all fours, Adam jumped like a frog, Tommy and Kimberly started flying. The others looked at them unimpressed, the twins looked at them in amazement.

"Hey could I do that"? Jason asked his parents when they landed

"You should you're animal spirits are birds". Tommy said to his kids.

Tommy and Kimberly taught them but the kids only got a foot off the ground before coming back down. Later that night Tommy and Rocky made a bonfire and the twins fell asleep on a blanket that was brought out for them they both holding their set of stuff animals that their grandpa Zordon and his friend Alpha gave them as babies.

"They are so cute when they are asleep". Kat said which made all the girls look at the twins and go aw.

"We tried to separate them when they were four but they always ended up in the same bed together". Kim told them

"It was so weird going to wake them up and find them together". Tommy said as he took the blanket he was using and covered his kids up.

"Well twins as babies are put together when they are born since they were together for a long time and studies shown that baby twins prefer to be close to each other, but when they are older they don't sleep in the same bed together". Billy said

Kimberly took a picture and cuddled with Tommy, Wes looked at Jen who was at his side and kissed her there was cheers from the Time Force and Wild Force teams.

"It's about time". Eric said with a smile on his face as the others agreed

The other rangers just shook their heads at the teams. After a while everyone went home, went into the house or tents that where set up so people wouldn't have to drive home.

End.


End file.
